Our trip to Italy
by TeamRomanForever
Summary: This is a one shot about Damen and Ever's trip to Italy. I know, crappy summary. But hopefully, you will read and like my one shot.


**I decided to make a fan fiction about Ever and Damen in Italy. I loved the immortals series, they were amazing. I'm hoping that this is good, and not bad. This is my first time writing an Ever and Damen (immortals) fan fiction. So, I'm just hoping that you guys like it. If it disappoints you, I'm sorry. But anyways, here it is.**

"Ever baby, wake up." Damen said, while shaking her lightly to wake up. She stirred a couple of times in her seat, before actually opening her eyes.

"Are we here, in Italy?" She asked, while rubbing her eyes, before looking at Damen. Ever hoped that they were, she was getting a bit tired of sitting.

"Yes, we are here," he said with a smile. Damen got up out of his seat, and offered Ever his hand. Ever took his hand and they started walking off the plane, they were both happy to finally be in Italy.

Once they got off the plane and made it through the airport, they called a taxi. The taxi came and took them to the hotel that they were staying at. When they got up to there room, Ever immediately dropped her bags, she was so amazed by it. She went over to the window and looked outside, the view was just incredible. Damen came up behind Ever and put his arms around her waist, and she leaned against him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before leaving the hotel and taking a walk around Italy. There was a lot to see in Italy, because they go back to there hotel late. It was about twelve o'clock when they got back, so they just decided to call it a night and go to bed.

The next morning, when Damen and Ever got up, they went downstairs to the hotel restaurant to have some breakfast. After breakfast, they went to some museums, where they saw some of Damen's paintings. Ever was mesmerized by the many painting she saw of Damen's, they were absolutely beautiful. They went to many museums and saw lots of paintings, some that were Damen's and some that were not. Whether they were Damen's or not, all the painting were amazing. When they got back to the hotel, Damen had a surprise for Ever, one that she was not expecting. He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a tiny black box, and got down on one knee.

"Ever Bloom, will you marry me?" He looked up into her beautiful blue eyes, hoping that she would say yes.

Ever looked into his dark eyes, before saying, "Yes!" Damen got up off his one knee, and placed the engagement ring on her finger. He was pleased that Ever said yes.

Damen leant down and kissed Ever gently, pulling her closer to him. They edged closer to the bed, before falling onto it. Ever took of Damen's coat, than she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. She started undoing the zipper on his pants, while he was taking off her shirt. He started releasing the clamp on her bra, when she took off his pants. When their clothes are finally shed, they start making love to each other. After they are done, they lay in bed and cuddle, and soon they both fall fast asleep. Tomorrow was their flight back home, but at least their last day was special.

"Morning beautiful," Damen said, while smiling at Ever.

"Do we really have to leave today?" Ever frowned. She didn't want to leave, she was having an amazing time in Italy.

"Yes, unfortunately we do. But don't look so sad, we are going to get married soon." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Well, that is a good thing." Ever said smiling, she leaned over and gave Damen a quick kiss.

After five more minutes of laying in bed, they got up and started packing. It only took them about ten minutes to pack up all of their things. When they were done packing, they called a taxi to take them to the airport. Once at the airport, they got out of the taxi and took one last look at Italy.

"I'm sure going to miss it here. But I'm glad I got to spend my time here with you." Ever said, while smiling up at Damen. She clasped their hands together and leaned into Damen's shoulder.

"Like wise," he said, while smiling. Damen leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

When done having one last look at Italy, they turned and faced the airport doors. They walked into the airport hand in hand, ready for their flight back home and for their new life together forever.

Epilogue

When Damen and Ever got back from Italy, Ever told her family and friends that she was going to marry Damen. Everyone was so happy for them, and could not wait for the marriage. Two months after they got back from Italy, they got married. Damen and Ever are now living together, and are hoping that their life together is everlasting.

**So here it is, I'm hoping that it was good. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes that I made, I take full credit for those. Please read and tell me what you thought. I'm just hoping that you guys like it and won't hate it. **


End file.
